


Are you dead or just glad to see me?

by jinxed_wood



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_wood/pseuds/jinxed_wood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day at the office for Smith & Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you dead or just glad to see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



> written for _Kerravonsen_ , for this year's fandom stocking over on LJ!

Funny things happen when you're a member of a private investigative team that specialises in the strange and alien. For one thing, days when a time travelling Victorian Silurian slices your desk in half with a preternaturally sharp katana or a Sontaran, chained in your bathtub, incoherently begs you to keep the crazy female away from him, become kind of...normal.

And his wife really disliked Sontarans for some strange reason. He should ask her about that.

Someday.

So when Mickey swung through the shiny new glass doors with the words Smith & Jones etched on them – he gave it a week before someone else smashed through them – he didn't even blink an eye when he noticed the bloodied corpse propped up on the chair in the waiting room. His eyes swung to their receptionist, Elton, yet another of the Doctor's strays. Today, he was sporting a tshirt that said 'We ~~Want To~~ Believe' and a spectacular example of bedhead. He didn't look up from his e-reader as he spoke.

“No, I don't who he is or why she hasn't called the coroner yet. He staggered in here about ten minutes ago and died on the rug.”

Mickey looked down. Sure enough, there was a bloodstain on the rug. “Is she in?”

“Yup,” Elton said. “And she isn't alone.”

“Dangerous?” Mickey asked.

“Client - she came with the body,” Elton said. “So fifty/fifty, I guess.”

Mickey sighed dramatically. “When did you become so jaded, man? I remember a time when you used to bounce in here every morning with a cheerful glint in your eye, ready and eager for new experiences.”

“Yeah, well, guess I let the body count grind me down.”

And that's when the corpse awoke from the dead.

Elton dropped the e-reader. “Bloody hell!”

The corpse jumped to his feet. “It's not what it looks like,” he said, following it swiftly with. “Where is Martha?”

Mickey looked him up and down. “Who's asking?”

The office door opened, and the dulcet tones of his wife in full flight boomeranged around the reception room. “Adam, get your arse in here!”

Mickey and the corpse looked at each other.

“After you,” the corpse said.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Mate, if you think I'm going to step between you and my wife on the war path, then you're delusional."

“Oh well,” he muttered. “Worth a try.”

Amused, Mickey followed him into the office, and eyed the woman who had draped herself over the couch. The woman eyed him back with an appreciative look in her eye.

“So this is the ball and chain,” she purred. “I must admit, you do like them pretty, Martha.”

“Stop it, Amanda, you're making him blush,” Martha said. Mickey didn't know what to say to that. It was only true.

“What's going on,” he asked, “And what's with Lazarus here?”

“Adam was one of the specialists who worked on the ward I did my residency on,” Martha muttered.

You mean the ward in the hospital that went...” He point upward.

“If by that, you mean _went on a lunar expedition_ , then yes, that one,” Adam said dryly.

“And her?” he jerked a thumb in the direction of the couch.

“That's Amanda,” Martha said shortly.

“And the coming back from the dead...?”

“Trust me,” Martha said. “You don't want to know...but I'm going to tell you anyway."

\--0--

"Immortals,” Mickey said, ten minutes later. “That just pop up out of nowhere with no parents and live forever.”

Martha nodded silently.

“Aliens. It's _gotta_ be.”

“Well, it's a step up from being changelings or agents of the devil, I suppose,” Amanda drawled.

“Can we get back to the reason we're here,” Adam said impatiently.

“Yeah, right, Zygons in your attic,” Mickey said distractedly. “Shouldn't be a problem.”

“Right. Because shapeshifting cow aliens in your rafters is such an everyday event.”

“That's nothing, mate, wait until you meet a humanoid ninja dinosaur and _then_ we'll talk."

Martha groaned. “That reminds me, I forgot to send her a Christmas card.”

“Relax, she doesn't do Christmas, not since that time with the Doctor...” He gave Martha a significant look.

" _Right,_ ” Martha said.

“Hello? Shapeshifting alien cows?” Adam reminded them.

Amanda smirked and got to her feet. “I don't suppose you've got a position open? This looks like it might be fun.”

\--0--

"Oh, bloody hell,” Martha said, exasperated, looking down at Adam.

Who was dead.

Again.

“Probably for the best,” Amanda said, examining her nails. "This way you can leave before he revives. He was rather fond of this pile.”

Mickey eyed the rubble around them. If the Georgian mansion hadn't been a pile before, it was quite definitely one now. Funny how they always forgot about the small print when it came to Zygons...

“That really was the Loch Ness Monster, wasn't it?” Amanda enquired lightly.

“Or a close relative,” Martha said. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, don't be, darling,” Amanda said, amused. “It's not as if this is my place.”

Martha grinned and caught Mickey's hand. “See you tomorrow?” she asked Amanda.

“Oh, you can count on that,” Amanda said.

“What's going on tomorrow?” Mickey asked, once they were safely ensconced in their SUV.

“I asked her to come in for an interview,” Martha said. “Turns out she knows the Doctor.”

“Do I want to know how?”

Martha laughed. “I think I'll spare you your blushes.”

FINIS


End file.
